zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword/Zeldas ganon
Well, as this is my first walkthrough, im certain it'll be crappy, but i'm going through anyway. THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: S K Y W A R D S W O R D Part 1 When you gain control of link, head out of the room and talk to some of the people. They won't provide you with much info, so continue on outside. Outside, do what the man on the plain tells you, and when you are done talking, he will ask you to retrieve the headmaster's cat. Run to the side of the door to grab onto a ledge, and climb across. Run over to the vines, climb up, and run to the crate. Push it on to the wall, run up, and get the cat. Now walk back to the man and talk to him. Now go up to the large island with the statue. After the scene, go back to the knight academy and through the gate. Head down, and when you get to the kid rolling into a tree, roll into it. Continue on to the plaza to the three people to find out a little more info. Go back to the academy, and after talking to pipit, go into the sparring hall. Go into the back, get your sword, practice, and leave. now go to the area with an x on your map. Continue through the cave system until you walk out, and go use your sword to get your bird back. Now run off the dock and call your bird, and after a short joyflight, you will ‘land’ in yet another cutsene. At the end of this one, use my flyguide to win the race. Flyguide to win the race! To easily get the bird, don't try to follow behind it. Instead, try to go ahead of it: if it turns left, aim left, fly straight, and Charge. it should be fairly easy to catch. After you win the race and zelda pushes you off the statue, float into the little circle, and after the obtrusively long cutscene, follow the apparition to the statue. after getting the sword and all, wait till day and go through the hole in the clouds after getting a shield and a potion from the bazaar. =THE SURFACE= SACRED GROUNDS Down here, go to the bottom of the pit, and win you go back up, the buildng will be open. go inside, and after talking to the ancient person, take what is in the chest and leave through the side door. go to the aid of the talking rock, and continue on out. FARON WOODS Here, after crossing the pit, go to the aid of the bush. but wait, that's not a bush! Anyway, continue following it into the woods, and you will be told to go find the kikwi elder. after finding him, you will need to find the other kikwis. First, go through the small hole in the tree. From here, go up the vines, hop down, and go left. Use dowsing to find a signal from a large ledge. Climb up to the ledge, and after cutting the grass with three spin attacks, talk to the kikwi. Now go down, and, right at the end of this little place, go through the hole. Climb the rocks ahead, and go to the rope on the left end of the cliff. Go across it and get your Piece of Heart. Now head across the rope again, and go to the other end and walk around to find a hole. Drop in to it. Now go through the tunnel to go to the location of your next kikwi. Now, after finding this kikwi, use dowsing to locate the final one. After finding him, go back to the kikwi elder and get the slingshot. Shoot the vine to the north of the tree, hop across, and go to the huge building in the north. head through it till you get to the vine, and shoot it. now head into the deep woods. DEEP WOODS Here, go down until you find a dead end, and climb on the ledge until you get where the rope attaches. shoot the bokoblin with your sling shot to knock him out, but wait until he starts on the rope. shoot again. now go on the rope ( QUICKLY ) and jostle. he should fall. continue on straightforward until you get to the " Goddess Cube ", and hit it with a skyward strike. observe. now continue on until you get to the building, and regain lost health and pellets. now shoot the crystal on the ceiling above the door to open it. head in to your first Dungeon. Skyview Temple In here, go down the staircase until you reach a door and ledge with a crystal. Shoot the crystal with the slingshot and continue through thedoor. Stand on the ledge and move your sword in a circular motion to destroy the Eye Guard and continue. Go under the left bridge and hit the crystal. Now go through the right door aftter hitting the crystal above, and drop down to the hole in the left side. Enter and shoot the crystal. Now head out through the door and go into the other one right across. shoot the vines and go to the middle of the platform and shoot the crystal. Continue on to the door and go to the tree branch and gather the map. go across the bridge again and swim to the log to get to the door. In here, defeat the creature and do the puzzle to get the key. Go back to the bridge room and open the locked door. STALFOS BATTLE FIrst, go into the circular building after hitting the crystal. you will battle a Stalfos, but simply guard and attack to win. after defeating it, you will recieve the Beetle. now go to the left door and fly the beetle through the cave and hit the crystal. go through the door and head to the other end. Fly the Beetle to the crystal on the other end. Now go through the door and to the right side and climb the vines. Fly the beetle into the string holding the crate, and push it to the eyes. Adjust as necessary, and do the same thing as all other eye things. After getting the key, head back to the room with the little room and go to the right door after slashing the babas with the beetle. in here, kill the monster and proceed. Now, head on until you get to the crystal and rope. hit the crystal and shoot the goblin so you can cross the rope. Head to the right side and climb up the vines. from here, cut the rope and swing to the ledge. now shoot the vines and swing across so you can get the Golden Carving, and go to the large door. enter. DEMON LORD GHIRAHIM To defeat this guy, simply utilize shield bashes and attack moves and listen to Fi. after defeating him, go out and go back to the sky. re equip your self before going back to the statue and setting out. ELDIN VOLCANO Here, go down the path until you encounter two mole things. Continue on down until you reach the area with Bomb Flowers, and use them to blow up the boulders to continue. Now, talk to the bird statue before going any further, and go to the Goddess Cube and Strike it. Return to the area you were just at, and go right. Roll a Bomb Flower into the mouth of the fire-hole and proceed. After killing the Bokoblin(s), hop on to the ledge with the Bomb Flowers and carefully throw them into the skulls. Now hop down to the spine bridge and forcefully roll a bomb across to blow up the lava spew, and go across and through the ditch to the wind, and hop onto the platform and dive off. In here, dive to the chest to get its contents, and thence to the Goddess Cube, and finally down. Go to the aid of the Mogma in the tunnel by destroying the Bokoblins. A good rule of thumb is to to lure them over to you and knock the leader over with a Skyward Strike and then finish them. NOTE: there is a Bokoblin Leader on a large platform on the right. After defeating them, go back to the Mogma to claim the Mogma Mitts. Dig at the area behind him to unlock a wind jet and fly up and continue on, digging anywhere you find a place. You will come upon a room with fire tunnels, but destroying the Pyrups inside is optional, but I strongly suggest doing so. At the end of the puzzle, go up the wind jet and continue to the dead end. After the cutscene, continue up the mountain. at the sandy area, simply run up it and stop where necessary to kill Bokoblins. Be warned that on the top there are several Bokoblins who's aim is to harm you as much as possible. Avoid their projectiles until you get to the top, and quickly kill them. Before going up, look to the left. There will be a path. Go down to it and blow up the rubble for a path before heading up. Proceed up to the village and slay off all of the Bokoblins before heading to the tower. Use a nearby Bomb Flower to knock it down, and head across. Keep going until you get to the next part. Use the same rules and you should get through easily. Category:Walkthroughs